The Ice Doctor
by DarknessQueen12
Summary: "Do you like Starbucks?" Etsuko's innocent voice made Sesshomaru look up from a file that he has been working on during lunch. His golden eyes glare at her, she sits down one of the two coffees in her hands giving him a smile "I didn't know if you'd like vanilla so I got you coffee with sugar, cream, and milk in it." Etsuko rambles off. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**The Ice Doctor**

**Summary: "Do you like Starbucks?" Etsuko's innocent voice made Sesshomaru look up from a file that he has been working on during lunch. His golden eyes glare at her, she sits down one of the two coffees in her hands giving him a smile "I didn't know if you'd like vanilla so I got you coffee with sugar, cream, and milk in it." Etsuko rambles off. Sesshomaru turns his glaze to the cup, coffee sounds nice about now. "Bye Doctor, I'll see you around." Etsuko says waving at him as she leaves his office.**

**A/N: Lost but Found is the prequel to this story. I have recently came up with this and thought that since I will be updating Lost but Found, twice a month that I'll do the same with this one. Also, there will be parts of Lost but Found in this story so if you don't understand what is going on you can read Lost but Found. I will try to make to where you don't have to read the prequel but you can if you choose too.**

**Disclaimer: This will be the only one I give, I do not own Inuyasha. I own Etsuko, her family, and Yin.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"_Sesshomaru!"_

_Sesshomaru looks up to see his father's personal soldier running towards him. He has taken a lot of damage trying to protect Rin from the fate of death. The dark hair inu demoness draws her fang to deflect one of the many tentacles of that damned half breed. She kneels down before him, worried and relief shining her in icy blue depths "Sesshomaru." Her honey voice says with a hint of happiness. Sesshomaru grunt in response, his right hand cupping her face "Suzuki." He whispers. Suzuki's eyes widen, she begins to blush at how tender he spoke her name. She went to say something when her icy blue eyes widen._

_Sesshomaru's golden eyes widen as well looking at the wound she received. Suzuki looks down in horror, her eyes look back up "S-Se-Sesshomaru." Her voice trembles, blood starts to trail down her mouth. An evil laugh erupts behind Suzuki "She won't live with all of that poison in her blood." Naraku laughs. Inuyasha sprung forward charging at him at full force. Kagome took Rin for Sesshomaru has he attends to Suzuki._

_Suzuki fell into Sesshomaru's chest, her eyes slid close as she hums in content at the warmth. Sesshomaru lays her down "Sesshomaru? Please don't leave me." Suzuki says opening her eyes a little to see a blur image of Sesshomaru. "Hush now." Sesshomaru commands her. The wound in her stomach hasn't tried to heal at all, the poison is separating rapidly throughout her body. Naraku deflects Inuyasha's attack "She'll die by sunrise." Naraku's voice taunts them as he disappears. "Damn him." Inuyasha snarls before turning to see his older brother stroking his former protector's hair._

_Inuyasha runs over to them but stops as he sees the way that Sesshomaru is looking at the former soldier. "Miko, get her comfortable." Sesshomaru says standing up bluntly walking away from the group. Kagome helps Suzuki onto her neko, Daiki as she rides with her to make sure she is alright for the ride._

_Once they stopped at a village, the symbol of the West is painted boldly on the front. "Who goes there?" one of the village guards asks. Suzuki looks up "It is I, Suzuki, of the Inner Western Army. I am told to take residences here to wait for the Lord of the West to return." Suzuki tells a white lie. She knew that Sesshomaru would come back but he didn't exactly tell them where to get her comfortable at. "It's Suzuki!" one of the guards cheerily. The gates open allowing the Inu gang to enter, Daiki gently walks through the gates trying to not jolt his master around too much. The villages bow in greeting to the soldier, "Suzuki-sama." The all greet bowing as the gang walks further into the village towards the village leader's house to see the young demon leader awaiting them._

_The village leader walks out to greet the soldier as well "Suzuki-sama, what has happen?" the young demon leader asks worried about the soldier. He helps her dismount her neko, "Jun-sama, please give my friends rooms for the night. As I await the Lord." Her pleas not wanting to explain. The demon nods barking out orders to get the rest of her friend's room for the night. Suzuki limps down the path towards the garden at the village leader's home._

_Later that night the whole Inu gang is awaiting for Sesshomaru to show up. Inuyasha is tapping his foot repeatedly against the floor. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't allow him to be there with her. "I'm done waiting. I'm going to her." Inuyasha says standing up in time for the door to slide open reviling Suzuki. "You never was the patient one." She laughs, "Come along Inuyasha. I need to speak with you before Sesshomaru arrives." Suzuki says stepping outside "Oh and Kagome?" she calls. Kagome looks at her curiously "Yes?" the miko asks. "Please take care of my little brother." She says with a smile in her voice before walking away._

_Suzuki sits down in the garden looking at the beautiful pond in front of her. "Come Inuyasha," she says patting a spot beside her. Inuyasha walks over to sit beside the older inu demon "You must want to ask me something?" she asks looking at him. "You're dying." He states. Suzuki sighs looking at the pond in front of them "I am and Sesshomaru cannot save me. Only because your father already used the sword on me. That is why my fang corresponds with Tenseiga, it helps balance out the evil spirit within it." Suzuki says bringing her knees to her chest. Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head "Suzuki, there is another way." His voice sounds broken._

_Suzuki looks over at the young pup who looks dejected "Do not worry, remember that you must finish this battle and protect Kagome." She says. "Also you cannot help what the heart desires." She leans against the inu hanyou sighing "I'll miss you, pup." She spoke feeling Inuyasha hugging her. "Suzuki-chan, please sing to me one last time." He says with tears rolling down his cheeks. Suzuki smiles patting Inuyasha's leg, aware of Sesshomaru's aura in the shadows._

**Sleep, baby, sleep,  
Oh, my baby, sleep,  
How lovely, how lovely,  
How nice you are!**

Where's the nurse, where's the girl?  
Where's your nurse girl?  
She's gone, she's gone,  
Far across the hill!

**Sleep, baby, sleep,  
Oh, my baby, sleep,  
How lovely, how lovely,  
How nice you are!**

Where's the nurse, where's the girl?  
Where's your nurse girl?  
She's gone, she's gone,  
Far across the hill!

_As the last word roll off her tongue, tears release from her eyes. She turns to hug Inuyasha one last time "Your father would be very proud of you. Both of his sons are marvelous in your own ways." Suzuki cries hugging the half demon harder. Inuyasha strokes her dark hair seeing the silver glimmer in the light. He hugs her a bit longer knowing that by sunrise she'll be meeting his father once again. "The old man did well in making you his personal soldier." Inuyasha whispers._

"_Suzuki." The demoness pulls away from Inuyasha to see her former Lord's oldest son standing behind them. "Go Inuyasha." She says giving him a cheek on his forehead. Inuyasha gives her one last hug before leaving them alone. Suzuki stands up facing Sesshomaru. The way that the moonlight cast upon her pains Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, I need to tell you something." Suzuki broke the silence. Sesshomaru stares at her with impassive eyes, she walks up to the demon Lord. Suzuki reaches her hand up to stroke Sesshomaru's face lovingly "I can't live with myself if I don't tell you." She whispers, "Or I'll regret leaving this world." She adds._

"_Stop this nonsense." Sesshomaru orders. Suzuki laughs making him narrow his eyes, she brought her other hands up to cup his other cheek. Sesshomaru places his hand on her hip gripping it lightly "Ever since I saw you I knew that my heart didn't belong to me anymore." She laughs a bit stepping closer drawing his face closer to hers. "I've tried to hate you. Trust me, everything I thought about these feelings and I tried to be angry." She states looking in his eyes with love. "Suzuki, save this talk for when I find a cure." He told her. His eyes have a red ring around the golden indicating that his beast is close to the surface._

_Suzuki smiles "I have to tell you how I feel. Sesshomaru, I'm in love with you!" she whispers with tears reforming again. Sesshomaru crash his lips against her in a heated passion, he didn't want to think about the sunrise and what it'll bring to the soldier. His grip tightens on her hip making her gasp at the feel of his claws digging into her flesh, they pull back resting their foreheads against one and other. "I'll always love you." She told him. Sesshomaru growls at her "Suzuki, this Sesshomaru never knew the meaning of love until you showed me. Then you left and pain me, this Sesshomaru found other ways to receive love." He said stroking her face. "Now that you are back, you'll be leaving again." He growls out._

"_I'm sorry." Suzuki told him. "I want to sleep like we used too." Suzuki says. Sesshomaru removes his armor and swords to lying down in the grass. Suzuki had change into her summer kimono that she purchased a while back, she lies down on Sesshomaru's left, her head on his shoulder as she drapes one arm around him torso. "I love you." She mutters snuggling into the Lord of the West. Sesshomaru strokes her hair lovingly watching as she fell into a deep sleep._

_The morning came all too quickly for Sesshomaru, he looks down to see a peaceful smile upon Suzuki's face making his heart clench in pain. He sits up with Suzuki in his lap, he holds her close to his person lowering his head where his bags shield his eyes. Tears fell for the first time in two hundred years, hearing footsteps didn't make him stop his tears, showing his weakness for the first time to anyone made him hug Suzuki's lifeless body closer. "Suzuki!" Inuyasha's voice fill with sorrow._

"Etsuko? Etsuko!"

"Ahhh! Not again!" the covers are thrown into the floor as a young dark brunette is racing around her room trying to pull of her night attire, she grabs a robe before sprinting across the hall into the bathroom for a quick shower. Ever since her parents brought her tickets to go to Japan for her internship, Etsuko has been able to sleep in and run late to everything. She graduated at the top of her class in high school and she's been attending nursing school during her senior year. Now she is about to be in her final year of nursing school and her parents are sending her overseas.

Her parents arrange an internship at the best hospital in Tokyo. "Etsuko, hurry up!" her mother calls impatient from the stairs. Etsuko finally emerges from the stairs to skip the last step, kissing her mother and grabbing her lunch as she runs out the door. "Please don't be too late! You'll be leaving Sunday afternoon!" Etsuko's mother yells to her daughter.

Etsuko sighs, ever since her brother formed his band and beginning living the life of the rich in famous, she has been stuck fulfilling the dreams of being a doctor or a register nurse. She rolls her eyes at the selfish things her parents puts them through but thankful for the chance to travel across the world to a beautiful city. At least she'll have her brother there to help her along the way since his band is taking time off in Japan. Etsuko giggles at the thought of being in an influential place for the summer.

"Etsuko, I assume you'll be going overseas for the summer? Your parents have obtain an internship for the summer over there." Her instructor says with pride. "Yes Professor Yin." Etsuko says with a smile. Professor Yin is originally from Japan and has taken great pride in Etsuko. His dark ebony hair that is pull into a small rat's tail and his violet eyes shine with pride, "You must see the Sengoku Museum." He told her. Etsuko laughs at her professor "Will do, I'll see you in the fall!" she waves him good-bye leaving to go pack her things for the summer.

"I'm home." Etsuko calls taking off her shoes. Etsuko is half Japanese and half American, she has always grown up in America because her father is from here. At times they still continue the Japanese traditions, Etsuko was always passionate about her Japanese culture and went to Japan a few times to spend Christmas or Spring break with her grandparents. Her grandparents passed away about ten years ago leaving Etsuko heartbroken and sad, she was very close to them and love learning about her culture. Now she has that chance to learn about it once again since she'll be living there for four months.

"Welcome home, darling." Her father's southern drawl breaks Etsuko out of her thoughts. "Hello daddy." She says hugging her father. "Koi, dinner will be ready at five." Etsuko's mother says to her father. "Yes Aiko." Etsuko's father says taking his daughter to another room. "Come along, darling, I need to speak with you." Etsuko obeys her father and follows him into his private studies. "Father is something wrong?" she asks worried. Etsuko's father laughs heartily "No child, I want to tell you know that I am very proud of you. I know we're been hard on you about school but we only want the best for you." He spoke in a loving manner.

Etsuko smiles "I know daddy." She replies. "Tokyo is bigger than Shimoda so please try to stay close to the housing you'll be stay at while in Tokyo." Her father instructs. "I understand father." She told him with a nod. She watch her father release a sigh knowing that she'll heed his warning about stay close, he looks up to smile at his daughter. "I hope you have lots of fun and experiences. Make sure that Ryder takes great care of you." He told her giving her a hug.

Later that night, Etsuko is lying in her bed looking at the ceiling thinking about Japan. _In two days, I'll be leaving America behind._ She thought turning on her side to stare at the wall. _Hopefully Ryder will be nice enough to help me adjust. _She sighs closing her eyes. _Maybe I'll meet a cute doctor while I'm over there?_ She smiles at the thought before drifting to sleep.

**\\\**

_It's been five hundred years since the last time I seen the future. Now I was able to live through it all alongside my husband and his brother. Everything was exciting yet heartbreaking all at once. I only hope that my brother-in-law will find love once again or be forever cruel and miserable._ The raven hair woman thought sighing for the three time since she opened the museum. She has been thinking a lot lately of the once love that her brother-in-law had, she received a call from one of her best friend's descendant the other day saying that one of his pupils is coming to Japan for internship at her brother-in-law's hospital. She is a bit unsure about having another new intern. The last one didn't make it through a week without leaving to attend a different hospital for their clinic hours.

Now that her husband has join the ranks of doctors, she can only hope that the new intern will last more than a week. "Mrs. Taisho, you have a tour ready for you." The raven hair woman snaps out of her inner muse turning to her employee giving him a cheerful smile. "Right, I'm coming." She says walking over to her eager group of sightseers and regulars to be given her infamous tour about the Sengoku period. Her brown eyes caught a glimpse of white making her turn her attention to a young woman in her late teens or early twenties tying her hair into a messy bun on top of her head with a chuck of what looks like white within her dark brunette hair. She shook her head before giving everyone her award winning smile and sets off on the tour.

After an hour of talking about telling stories of the past, Mrs. Taisho took a break letting everyone roam around talking about certain artifacts or aweing of the painting of the Inu Demon brothers. She spots the young woman from earlier looking at the two replicas of the demon swords. "Interested in them?" her friendly voice made the woman turn her head towards her. "Suzuki?" she whispers in shock. "Hm?" the woman is confused as to what the Japanese woman is saying. "I-uh-nothing, you look like someone I once knew." Mrs. Taisho says giving a nervous laugh. "It's okay, I'm Etsuko Yamakai, and I was looking at these two swords. They are very fascinating if I do say so myself. Its crazy how two brothers would fight over one of the swords?" Etsuko says looking back at the Tetsusaiga with wonder.

"I'm Taisho Kagome, it's a pleasure of meeting someone who is genuine interested in the story of the two brothers." Kagome says smiling. Etsuko smiles back at her "Sorry, I've been a bit rusty on my Japanese. I'm from America and here to do my internship at a hospital for the summer." Etsuko offers still smiling. _So she's the new intern. Inuyasha is going to flip when he meets her tomorrow._ Kagome thought. "You speak it fluently, I don't hear any mistakes just an American scent to it is all." Kagome laughs. Etsuko blushes at the comment "Thanks." She shakes her head trying to keep from laughing as well.

"Well Mrs. Taisho, it was nice meeting you and thank you for the tour but I must be getting home. I'm a bit jet leg and I need all the rest for tomorrow. I'll have to come by and let you know how my internship goes!" Etsuko says waving good-bye to Kagome. Kagome waves her off knowing that she'll most likely be seeing more of Etsuko around here.

* * *

**DarknessQueen12: **Any thoughts? I would like to know what you think but I dont want someone who is being rude for no damn reason. If you choose to read my stories than you should respect them. This is an Oc story and I will try to make it as less Mary-Sue as possible. I will try to maintain the characters in check as much as possible. If they seem OOC let me know. I do thank you all for reading any of my stories and leaving kind reviews. I do accept people telling me if I made grammar errors or spelling but not someone who is being down right rude and hateful. I dont go to your stories and leave nasty reviews so I expect the same from you.

Thank you all for being great supporters to all of my other stories.

Review~

Stay Tune!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ice Doctor**

**Summary: "Do you like Starbucks?" Etsuko's innocent voice made Sesshomaru look up from a file that he has been working on during lunch. His golden eyes glare at her, she sits down one of the two coffees in her hands giving him a smile "I didn't know if you'd like vanilla so I got you coffee with sugar, cream, and milk in it." Etsuko rambles off. Sesshomaru turns his glaze to the cup, coffee sounds nice about now. "Bye Doctor, I'll see you around." Etsuko says waving at him as she leaves his office.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Etsuko sits quietly in the chair waiting to meet with the two head doctors of Seikatsu Hospital. She looks around what seems to be a meeting room, she is sitting in one of the many black chairs for the doctors to come in and interview with her. The door opens catching Etsuko's eye making her turn in the direction to see a silver hair man walking in looking upset about something. He didn't seem to notice anyone else in the room until he felt eyes following him. He glares in the direction of those eyes to see a very curious pair of light blue eyes looking at him. "Suzuki?" he half asks looking at the girl as if she was a ghost or something?

Etsuko's cocks her head to the side in confusion as to why she keeps getting mistaken for someone else. "Uh, no. I'm Etsuko Sai." She said to him. His golden eyes widen at the name "Oh shit, my apologies. Etsuko, you're here for the internship, eh?" he asks walking over to take a seat closer to her. She straightens up with a bright smile "Yes sir! I'm very excited to start this new experience at your hospital." She beams with happiness. He chuckles at her enthusiasm "Well I'm glad your parents set up this interview. You are the kind of person we need in the dull and gloomy atmosphere. Besides this internship will help land you any job you want." He told her shrugging. "Oh I'm Inuyasha Taisho, the co-owner of Seikatsu Hospital." He told her leaning back in his chair.

"Wow! You look so young! Man I wish I could be that successful at such a young age." Etsuko says thoughtfully. Inuyasha grins, he knows that it's his demonic heritage that is making him young and with the help from his wife in sealing it. Taking the risk at this young woman being expose to demons is worth taking, her gentle and compassionate nature is what his brother needs on his team but she reminds him so much of _'Suzuki…'_ "Thank you." Inuyasha thanks. "Well my partner and co-owner of this hospital is currently busy at the moment or he'll be here as well. I will tell you this that you'll be his intern while you're here. Be warn that he isn't the nicest doctor you'll work with, you'll most likely work with me for the first week or two." Inuyasha explains.

Etsuko smiles kindly at his words knowing that she is used to being around people who aren't always so warm or nice. "Don't worry about me too much Mr. Taisho. I can take care of myself, being half Japanese and half American wasn't always easy." She explains catching his attention. "So I don't mind working with the other doctor." She finishes with a kind smile. "Well don't be too surprise by him. His name is Sesshomaru and he does his job effortlessly but he isn't very warming towards his peers." Inuyasha warms once again. He stands up motioning her to follow.

After a brief tour of the hospital, Etsuko is changing into her scrubs in the locker room thinking about how for once that she is grateful that her parents intervene more like her mother did, but she is happy nonetheless. Etsuko walks out of the locker room wearing a pair of black scrubs with her hair tied up in a neat bun, she walks down the hall towards Inuyasha's office to get started on whatever he needs her to do. She knocks on his door "Come in." she opens it to see him looking over papers on his desk. "Doctor Taisho?" she asks bringing him from his work. Inuyasha looks up to see his new intern standing in the doorway "Please Etsuko call me Inuyasha, I'll have you work the front for the first week than I'll slowly let you come and help out." He explains to the young intern. "You are initially here to intern with Sesshomaru but I think this time I'll keep you on my side for the first two weeks to give you a warm welcome. Also we will have a head nurse position opening soon and if you do well here you can apply for it. I understand that you have one year left at school so we'll start you as soon as you graduate from college, if you got the job." Inuyasha finishes shrugging his shoulders.

They arrive at the nurse's station as well as the front office of the floor that they are currently on. Inuyasha deals with Labor and Delivery, minor emergency room patients, and pediatrics. He lead Etsuko around the Labor and Delivery floor, he wants her to start slow and get comfortable before throwing her into the harsher line of work that comes with being a nurse. "Good afternoon Doctor Taisho!" a woman with dark red hair greets, Etsuko can see a green and silver chuck in her hair. Her green eyes shines brightly as she spots the intern behind the doctor "Well, hello, you must be the intern!" she gushes getting up from the chair to greet Etsuko better. Inuyasha rolls his eyes at his nurse "I'm Yuri, I'm the head nurse of Doctor Inuyasha Taisho." She introduces herself properly sticking her hand out. Etsuko smiles, "Etsuko." She replies shaking the other woman's head.

"Oh! You're American! How delightful, but you look Japanese?" Yuri's curiosity got the better of her. "I'm half American and half Japanese." She says with a shrug. "Alright, Yuri I don't pay you to chit chat. Etsuko will be under your care for this week, show her the ropes and the proper way to do this." Inuyasha said sternly. Yuri rolls her eyes before grabbing Etsuko's hand "She's in great hands!" Yuri calls over her shoulder taking Etsuko to show her the ropes so to speak.

**/**

Etsuko is lying in her bed. Things are the hospital has been slightly overwhelming and fast pace. She turns on her side looking at her alarm clock with a groan. _12:45am_ glares at her in bright red numbers. Her shifts will be from three to eleven, her brother left her take out in the fridge. So after cold food, a shower, and now relaxing in her warm bed all she can do is think about the weekend and day she has had. Etsuko rolls back onto her back, the ceiling has glow in the dark stars from when the room was her brother's. He doesn't hardly stay at the apartment but when he does he usually sleeps on the couch. Sighing, she rolls out of her bed, her feet touching the cool marble floors. She walks over to the door, opening it and walking down the short hallway to the stairs. Her brother more or less lives in a ritzy flat, she walks down the stairs and hooks a right towards the open dining room to see her mother's old white piano sitting in the moonlight.

When she was young, her mother made her learn how to play the piano until it was perfect and without flaw. How she hated staying up late into the night perfecting the notes until she got older. Now the piano is her safe haven from the world. Etsuko walks over to it letting her fingers dance across the old polish white marble before taking a seat. She lets out a quiet gasp from the cold bench meeting her bare legs. Righting herself, she places her fingers on the keys with a hum before she starts to play.

**The morning sun, **shines brightly in the room stirring Etsuko awake. An awful pain shot through her back. She sits up to realize that she must have fallen asleep in the dining room, she stretches her back. "Morning sis." Her brother's gruff voice made her turn her head towards him. "Morning." She says with a yawn. She looks to see her brother already dressed "Leaving already?" she asks a bit upset. "Yeah, sorry. Next week I'll be leaving for a month going to Brazil." He told her waving her bye as he walks away leaving his sister upset. Etsuko sticks her tongue out at him before getting up from her seat to get ready for the day.

**The Sengoku Museum, 11:30am**

Kagome finish giving her last tour for the morning before lunch time. She hasn't seen Etsuko since that Sunday but something about the girl makes her think of Suzuki. Being over five hundred years old, you'd think she would have seen any of Suzuki's family if she ever had a pup. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Kagome pushes threw the museum doors and walk down the stairs to go grab a bite to eat.

She rounds the corner to find that a small café that she has always enjoy because her adoptive son's mate owns. She walks in "Good afternoon, Mrs. Taisho!" Kagome smiles at the teenage girl behind the counter. "Hello Yina, I would like my usual." She says. Yina nods taking Kagome's money even though her parents has told Kagome to not pay for the meal but she always does and leaves a good tip as well. Kagome smiles before walking over to her usual table. Her brown eyes spot a familiar messy bun brunette sitting by herself looking out the window. Kagome walks over "Hey Etsuko!" she greets taking a seat across from the younger woman. Etsuko turns to see the museum tour guide from the other day.

"Kagome, what a great surprise!" she laughs giving her a warm smile. "So what brings you here?" she asks looking around the small café "I always come here on my lunch break, you?" Kagome inquires after her answer. Yina brings Kagome her garden salad with a lemonade while refilling Etsuko's coffee cup. "Thank you Yina." Kagome thanks. Yina nods before walking away. "My brother left this morning without making me breakfast, so I thought about exploring since I'll be on my own for a month starting next week." Etsuko says rolling her blue eyes at the fact that her brother is being a poor host. Kagome gasp "What?" she says "He's a musician, so it's common for him not to be around." Etsuko waves off her surprise while taking a drink of her hot coffee. "Well if you ever need somewhere to go for the night, I'm always here." Kagome says taking out a piece of paper to write her number down.

Etsuko looks at her curious "Why? I mean you just met me. Maybe I'm some serial killer?" she questions the older woman. Kagome laughs at her random thought "Trust me, when I say that's the least of my worries." Kagome says wholeheartedly thinking of the demons that she has fought and the one that she is mated and married too. Etsuko raises a brow at that statement but thought nothing of it. She accept the number with a smile "Now that that is settle, this weekend if you're not busy why don't I show you around?" Kagome asks biting into her salad. Etsuko isn't familiar with this place and it'll be nice to have someone show her around. Kagome seems nice enough to not have any hidden agendas "Sure, why not?" Etsuko says feeling bold.

After her lunch with Kagome, Etsuko heads towards the hospital in a pep in her step thinking about the weekend that is approaching and how much fun she is going to have shopping. She got a text from her boss asking her to come in a bit early and she'll be getting off early. Everything seems to be going her way for once since she left her home. _'I'm glad my parents sent me overseas.'_ She thought with a smile.

**Two weeks **

Etsuko overslept, meaning she is running around the apartment pulling her scrub top over her head and tripping over her shoes. "Oof!" she fell on her stomach groaning in pain. "Stupid alarm." She mutters. After getting up and finishing putting on her scrubs, she grabs her Victoria Secret tote bag with her extra change of clothes along with her purse that has her money, phone, keys, and tasor (since her brother thinks she needs one).

Etsuko is running down the street heading to catch a bus to the hospital. She glances at her phone with a groan. She will be late if she takes the bus. Etsuko stops and punches in the hospital location, it told her that it's a fifteen minute walk. "Looks like I'll be late. Great." She glares at her phone before placing it in her purse to start running down the side walk.

**Fifteen minutes later,** Etsuko is hunched over trying to catch her breath from her fifteen minute sprint. That's when she realized how out of shape she is. After catching her breath, Etsuko walks into her intern place and towards the employee lounge where the locker room will be. On her way she pass by the nurse's station to clock in "Hey Etsuko." Inuyasha says waving at her. "Doctor Inuyasha!" she squeaks. "I'm so so so sorry for being late!" she says bowing in apology. Inuyasha laughs "Etsuko, your ten minutes early." He told her shaking his head.

Etsuko straightens up to have her mouth drop open "What!?" she exclaims then blushes. "Its 7:50AM, you are supposed to be here at 8:00AM." He told her. "I thought I was running late! I tripped over my shoes!" she explains in a whine. Inuyasha laughs at her once again "Come on, I'll lead you to the employee lounge." He offers. _'What a day this will be.'_ She thought.

* * *

**DarknessQueen12: Okay Etsuko is going to be meeting Sesshomaru soon, like next chapter. You'll see a flashback as well! Thank you for thr reviews! I enjoy them :)**

**Review**

**Stay Tune**


End file.
